Pequeños momentos
by Naomi no Taisho
Summary: One-shot conformado por pequeños momentos significativos entre Rin, Jaken y Sesshomaru (Situado después del capitulo 35 de la serie [cuando Sesshomaru revive a Rin después de que esta fuera asesinada por los lobos de Koga y Rin comienza a seguir a Sesshomaru y a Jaken])


Pequeños Momentos

" _Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

 _Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

 **o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o** cambio de escena

 **Capitulo Único**

* * *

 **I…**

* * *

\- ¡Ay!

Jaken se medio giro hacia la causa del chillido y con los ojos entrecerrados vio a una pequeña niña con un kimono rojizo bastante sucio levantándose del suelo...

\- Amo bonito... - susurro

Sesshomaru no detuvo su pausado y elegante caminar pero hizo un "Hmm..." para demostrar que escuchaba a su sirviente...

\- Esa niña humana todavía nos sigue - musito Jaken sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Rin la cual ya se había levantado y comenzado a caminar de nuevo tras ambos youkais

Al oír aquello, Sesshomaru detuvo sus pasos y unos segundos luego se giró hacia la pequeña niña, la cual al ver que el daiyokai la observaba se detuvo en seco también con una expresión que mezclaba la expectación y los nervios.

Sesshomaru observo a la niña. Si bien colmillo de acero le había devuelto la vida seguía teniendo un aspecto débil y casi enfermizo. Aunque, esto probablemente se debía a su apariencia mal cuidada… con el cabello enredado, el kimono rojizo harapiento y la cara, brazos y piernas llenos de raspones y suciedad.

\- ¿¡Quiere que la elimine Amo Sesshomaru!? - pregunto Jaken apuntando el báculo de dos cabezas hacia Rin. Pero en lugar de responder, lo que Sesshomaru hizo fue seguir caminando - ¿Uh? ¿Amo bonito?

\- Vamos. - ordenó inexpresivamente

\- P-Pero... - Jaken señaló (balbuceando) a Rin que seguía de pie observando la escena - Y... ¿Y la humana?

\- Déjala.

\- ¿Eh? P-p-p-pero... Amo bonito...

Sesshomaru entonces se detuvo de nuevo y le lanzó a Jaken una mortífera mirada dorada que, además de ponerle la piel de gallina al pequeño youkai verde, también consiguió que dejara de insistir con el tema de la niña (aunque a regañadientes).

Rin al ver que los dos youkais ya no le prestaban atención, continuó siguiéndolos.

Viendo de reojo a Rin de nuevo, Jaken se preguntaba porque su amo dejaba que una niña humana los siguiera en lugar de matarla (ya había hecho su experimento con Colmillo Sagrado así que la niña ya no les servía para nada).

En realidad, las razones por las que Sesshomaru dejaba a Rin tranquila eran bastantes simples: número uno, le estaba ligeramente agradecido. Obviamente este era un sentimiento que nunca reconocería el mismo ni en su cabeza, pero la verdad es que muy en el fondo Sesshomaru se sentía en deuda con la pequeña humana. Por esto, para quitarse ese sentimiento, le devolvió la vida luego de que fue asesinada por los lobos.

Segundo: la pequeña no estaba haciendo nada irritante o irrespetuoso. Lo único que había hecho hasta ahora era seguirlo a él y a Jaken así que ¿para qué malgastar energía en matarla?

Además, Sesshomaru (al igual que Jaken unas horas más tarde) asumió que la niña probablemente se iría cuando viera alguna aldea cerca.

* * *

 _ **Varios Días Después…**_

* * *

Pero para sorpresa de ambos youkais, la niña no dejo de seguirlos. Ella los seguía tercamente en silencio hacia donde quiera que ellos caminaran, y solo descansaba y/o comía cuando ellos lo hacían (o mejor dicho cuando Sesshomaru se detenía y Jaken aprovechaba el momento para descansar y comer)

Si bien le daba igual lo que hiciera la pequeña y no le importaba si lo seguía o no, Sesshomaru estaba algo sorprendido:

Esa niña se había criado en una aldea humana donde seguramente le inculcaron desde su nacimiento el odio y miedo hacia los youkais y mononokes (sin mencionar además que ella fue asesinada por lobos youkai), la lógica indicaba que esa niña debería huir y temerles. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, comiendo unas verduras cocidas con Jaken (el cual ya se había resignado a la presencia de la niña)

Sesshomaru decidió ignorar el asunto.

* * *

 **II…**

* * *

Pasaron los meses, y la niña aun los seguía. Pero con la leve diferencia de que ahora había empezado a hablar…

\- Jaken-sama… - llamo Rin mientras le daba de comer al dragón de dos cabezas. El youkai verde gruño un "¿uh?" desde la piedra en donde estaba sentado - ¿Como se llaman ellos?

\- ¿Ellos? - repite Jaken confundido y entonces Rin señaló al dragón

\- Si, tienen nombre ¿cierto?

\- Eh… pues… - Jaken pensó y pensó y se dio cuenta que nunca se molestó en ponerle nombre al dragón que a veces usaba como transporte - No, creo que no tiene…

\- ¡¿Eeeh?!... ¡¿Por qué?!

\- B-bueno… ¡Porque no es algo importante! él… ¡Ellos no son una mascota, son un transporte!

Al oír esto las dos cabezas de dragón fruncieron el ceño y gruñeron, causando que Jaken se caiga de la roca asustado pero Rin siguió igual de tranquila que hace unos minutos, mirando con un poco de tristeza al dragón…

\- Pero eso no está bien - dijo Rin acariciando al animal con dulzura - Todos tenemos que tener un nombre…

\- ¿Uh? - Jaken levantó la cabeza sobre la roca y miró fijamente a la niña - hablando de eso… ¿Tú tienes un nombre?

\- ¿Uh? - entonces la vergüenza invadió a Rin cuando se dio cuenta que había estado siguiendo a sus compañeros por varios meses pero no se había presentado - Lo siento. Me llamo Rin

\- ¿Rin?

\- (Asiente) ¡Sí! _"¡uh!"_ \- entonces a Rin se le ocurrió en ese mismo momento una idea que la hizo esbozar una brillante sonrisa - Jaken-sama… ¿puedo ponerle un nombre a Dragón-San?

\- Eto… pregúntale al Amo Sesshomaru - dijo Jaken algo inseguro. A él no le importaba que la niña nombrara al dragón pero estaba el asunto de si a Sesshomaru le gustaba la idea. Después de todo él era el dueño del animal

\- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! - Rin corrió hacia un árbol cercano en donde el daiyokai se encontraba recostado - ¡Señor Sesshomaru!... ¿Puedo ponerle un nombre a Dragón-san?

\- Haz lo que quieras - le respondió fríamente sin mirarla

Pero Rin en lugar de entristecerse con esto se alegro aun más de lo que estaba ahora…

\- ¡Muchas gracias, señor Sesshomaru! - dijo Rin haciendo una reverencia para luego volver corriendo con el dragón de dos cabezas al que nombro, luego de un par de minutos, Ah-Un.

\- ¿Ah-Un? - repitió Jaken con una leve gotita en la sien

\- ¡Sí! - asintió Rin - la cabeza derecha es "Ah" y la izquierda es "Un" - explico y luego se dirigió al dragón - ¿les gusta verdad?

Ah y Un respondieron a esto acariciando a Rin con el hocico por el cuello y la cabeza haciendo reír a la niña. Unas horas más tarde de esa escena el trío continuó su viaje...

* * *

 **III…**

* * *

Caminaban sobre un campo algo rocoso cuando Sesshomaru escucho un chillido amortiguado de dolor. Disimuladamente miró, y vio que se trataba de Rin la cual caminaba cojeando levemente y con una expresión abatida. La aguda visión de Sesshomaru no tardó en detectar el problema y era que los pies de Rin estaban completamente cubiertos de ampollas.

La expresión indiferente del daiyokai no cambió y volvió a ignorar a la niña. No le sorprendía nada este hecho ya que la piel humana era frágil y débil. Era de esperarse que los pies de un niño humano estuvieran maltratados después de caminar largas distancias sin ningún tipo de calzado…

\- Niña, camina más rápido - le ordenó Jaken el cual iba jalando a Ah-Un tras él por las riendas

\- S-sí - musitó Rin apresurando su paso a regañadientes. Era tanta la concentración que ponía para soportar el dolor de sus pies lastimados que no prestó atención a unos pequeños baches en su camino - ¡Ah!

Al ver a la niña en el suelo, Jaken suspiro y Sesshomaru paro de caminar…

\- ¡Ay! - chillo Rin mientras se incorporaba. Cuando logró ponerse de pie una sombra entonces la cubrió y al mirar hacia arriba se encontró unos ojos dorados que la miraban con frialdad.

Antes de poder preguntar o decir algo, el daiyokai de cabellos plateados la tomó por el obi del kimono, levantándola y la coloco de barriga sobre el lomo de Ah-Un...

\- Amo bonito, que… - comenzó Jaken pero Sesshomaru lo interrumpió de forma cortante.

\- Continuemos

\- Ah... ¡Si, si! - asintió Jaken volviendo a caminar

\- Esto… - musitó Rin mirando a Sesshomaru confundida por sobre las cabezas de Ah y Un - Señor Sesshomaru…

\- Si te cansas, puedes montar sobre Ah-Un - fue lo único que dijo el de cabellos plateados

Al escuchar esto, los ojos de Rin brillaron en agradecimiento al mismo tiempo que gritaba un enérgico "¡Sí!" y agradecía.

* * *

 **IV...**

* * *

Pasado un tiempo y al ver que la niña definitivamente no se alejaría de ellos, Sesshomaru decidió que era hora de conseguirle unas ropas algo más dignas a la pequeña niña...

\- ¿Es para mí? - preguntó con asombro Rin sin quitarle la vista de encima al que (para ella) era el kimono más lindo que había visto en su vida

\- Si no lo quieres, puedes deshacerte de el – le dijo Sesshomaru mientras se alejaba de la niña.

Pero apenas caminó unos metros sintió algo aferrándose a su pierna derecha. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, miró y vio a Rin abrazando su pierna luciendo sumamente feliz con el kimono amarillo y naranja que recién le había regalado colgando de su brazo derecho…

\- ¡Muchas Gracias Señor Sesshomaru! - agradeció mirándolo con los ojos brillantes – Prometo que lo cuidare mucho.

Y antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera decir alguna replica o algo por el estilo, Rin lo soltó y corrió a unos arbustos a ponerse su nuevo kimono. A la mañana siguiente lo modelo delante de Jaken y Ah-Un rebosante de alegría.

Por otro lado, Jaken no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos…

\- ¡Jaken-sama! ¡Mire! – Dijo Rin dando saltitos delante suyo sonrientemente - ¡El señor Sesshomaru me dio un kimono nuevo!

¡¿El amo Sesshomaru le había hecho un regalo a un niño humano?! ¿¡El amo Sesshomaru preocupándose por un humano!?

¡¿Pero qué rayos esta pasando con el universo?!

 **¿Fin?...**

* * *

 **Listo eso es todo. No tengo mucho que decir esta vez XD**

 **Esta historia la escribí como parte de otro auto-reto que me propuse a mi misma que consistía en escribir lo que sucedió en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo cuando Rin comenzó a seguir a Sesshomaru y a Jaken (¿Cómo fue la reacción de Sesshomaru al ver que Rin los seguía? ¿Cómo le permitió ponerle nombre a Ah-Un y le dio permiso para montarlo? ¿Cómo fue el momento en el que el amo bonito le regalo a Rin su kimono amarillo característico?)**

 **Con toda honestidad, me hubiera gustado escribir algo más largo de cada momento pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor (al menos no si salirme del carácter de los personajes)**

 **Espero haber retratado bien el carácter de todos en este one-shot**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
